


crankiplier smut

by yaboycrankymark (orphan_account)



Series: crankiplier smut [1]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Ethan Nestor, Boyfriends, CrankGameplays - Freeform, Dom Mark Fischbach, Dom/sub, Ethan Nestor - Freeform, M/M, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Ethan Nestor, Top Mark Fischbach, crankiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yaboycrankymark
Summary: all my respect goes to mark and ethan - this is not meant to harm or abuse their friendship in any way, shape or form - this is strictly meant for entertainment purposes only
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: crankiplier smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156151
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. valentines distraction

evening rolled around, meaning mark and ethan's dinner reservation was coming up. see, mark wasn't one for going all out... but on valentines day? for his boyfriend? oh yeah, he was going all out. the plan mapped out was dinner at a fancy place that mark couldn't pronounce the name of, stargazing at a national park and arriving back home for a... nice time, if you will.

"eth, you almost ready?" mark called, he was in their shared bedroom adjusting his black tie to fit right against his neck. when ethan didn't answer, the older of the two walked over to the bathroom where the younger one was. ethan stood in front of the mirror. a look of discomfort fell upon his face, but soon faded after seeing his love in the doorway, "hey babe, you look great!" mark made his way behind the 24 year old, "hi," he grinned smugly, snaking his arms around ethan's waist and resting his chin on ethan's left shoulder, noticing the other one's gloom look through the mirror, "are you okay? what's wrong?" the one being hugged forced a smile and pepped up, as if there was a gun to his head, "yep! i'm okay, you okay?" mark furrowed his eyebrows and licked his top row of teeth underneath his lips, lifting his head up so his head was pressed against ethan's. mark noticed something up with his boyfriend, the the way he shifted his weight on each leg indicated anxious behavior. "don't lie to me, baby boy. what's got you down, hm?" mark's tone was calm with underlines of concern. ethan loved the way the words spilled off of mark's tongue, the way he spoke sounded like sun rays on a windy day, like sleeping in on a saturday morning.

so he knew he couldn't. he couldn't lie to mark. he felt fucking awful. his brain had been at a spike all day, he couldn't think properly and he couldn't form sentences without sounding cloudy. on the other hand, worrying mark was the last thing he wanted.

"i just - i feel off. my head is - it's foggy and - ... and i'm getting irritated over the smallest things. earlier i couldn't find my comb and lost my shit. and - and now my tie feels to tight and my shirt is too - it's too -" ethan seemed to lose his train of thought fairly quick. "uncomfortable?" mark graciously finished for him. "yeah. i don't know - sorry i just - i dont know." ethan finialized, swishing his lips back and forth. "ah, ADD episode?" mark asked simply, running his hands to ethan's hips. "probably, i guess." there was a few seconds of silence before mark clicked his tongue, "do you still feel like going out? because we don't have to if you're not feeling up for it. i don't want to make you do anything you don't want to."

"no, no, i want to, i want to." ethan answered conclusion like, spinning and sitting up on the bathroom counter where he opened his legs partially for mark to stand in between them. "well then," mark began, sliding his hands from ethan's hips to his chest, "i suppose you shouldn't wear this if it bothers you, yeah?" he untied ethan's tie, pulling it off and letting it slip onto the tile flooring. ethan giggled and propped his hands behind him for support, "yeah i'd assume so." he met eyes with the taller one.

"and this shirt," mark scoffed playfully, unbuttoning the top button and softly pulling ethan close by the shirt collar, "so pesky, isn't it? almost makes me want to rip it off of you." he turned the volume of his vocals down, smirking and speaking directly into ethan's lips, letting their foreheads touch. ethan giggled once more, kicking his feet back and forth like a child and pulling his head away from mark, "oh, shut it. we have dinner in an hour, mister." he slid off the counter, standing in front of the other one and looking up at him.

"right, right... you look dashing, by the way..." mark huffed, straddling his arms on either side of ethan, placing his buff hands on the counter behind them and locking vision with the man below him. ethan had to admit, that flustered him, "thank you, but no thank you. we have to leave, you foul fiend. we are going to be late and it's going to be all your fault and you're gonna say 'oh why did - why... did we miss our reservation?'" ethan mocked in a silly voice, "because you were too busy being a porn star!" ethan fiddled out of mark's hold, strutting out of the bathroom sarcastically as he slipped his shoes on. hearty laughter erupted the room, "a porn star? really? okay comedic genius, let's go."

mark's thumbs drummed on top of the leather steering wheel, listening to ethan spiral downwards into, what he guessed was an ADD episode. ethan was beginning to behave a lot more hyperactive, talking at a semi loud level and bouncing in his seat, constantly asking mark light questions and thinking out loud. "so that's why i like skate 3... would you ever consider playing skate 3?" ethan looked at mark, who was obviously focused on driving. the driver pressed the gas at a green light just before turning into the restaurant, "you know i don't play games in my free time anymore. but uh, no. probably not, it's not exactly, you know, my taste in gameplay." ethan sighed at this, shifting in the passenger seat, the friction causing too much noise for mark's liking, "ethan," mark parked, turning his neck to direct his attention towards his significant other, "you gonna make it through tonight?"

ethan stopped moving when he realized what he was doing, "shit. i'm sorry - i didn't mean to annoy you." he apologized, taking off his seatbelt and pushing his back gently against the inside of the car door, "no, eth, you're not annoying me in the slightest. you understand? i just need to know if you'll be okay tonight. you're not being annoying, i promise." mark concluded secretly that he should've clarified that sooner rather than later. "yeah i'll be okay! just a little bouncy tonight is all." eth laughed at his own word choice.

that's when mark sprung up with an idea, "tell you what," he placed a veiny hand on ethan's thigh to still him, which grabbed his attention, "if you manage to behave throughout dinner and whatever we do later, i'll reward you when we get home." mark's tone didn't change, it was utterly normal the way he displayed it, unbuckling his own seatbelt and taking the keys out of the ignition. ethan's face immediately flushed warm and red, attempting to hide it in his hands. mark smirked at this, loving knowing that he, himself, caused ethan to get all hot and bothered. his own power seemed to fluster him sometimes, "how's that sound, beautiful? would you enjoy that?" his voice became gruff, rubbing on ethan's upper thigh a little bit and raising both eyebrows. the green eyed boy nodded his head, removing his hands from his face, "yes please." he squeaked, coming across embarrassed, yet excited at the same time. mark patted ethan's lower limb, "being so polite," he pointed out fondly, stepping out of the car and running to the other side of it, opening ethan's side door, "c'mon, now. wouldn't wanna be late now, would we?"

the place was far nicer then either of the men remembered it to be. they figured it may have been remodled or something along the lines of that, which was set as their first talking point of the date. "and when i went to wash my hands when we first got here, i saw they replaced the wallpaper in the bathroom, it's very fancy. that alone probably costed a fortune. did you see?" ethan rambled, picking at his food, too focused on talking then anything else. he paused his sentence, mind scrambling on what to say next. he glanced up at mark, who seemed like he was listening to his love, but also picking up his ice water at the same time.

"i did, i did see. it looked like a nice wall to pin you up against."

mark said it so casually that it made ethan short circut. but, the dark brown haired man didn't bat an eye, he continued to drink his water and place the cup in it's respective spot on the white clothed table. ethan froze in the position he was in, stopping his fork from moving any closer to his mouth. man, if mark kept this up, he wasn't sure if he'd make it through the night. fischbach took into accountability nestor's lack of... well... consciousness, "eat, your food'll get cold." ethan was snapped out of his daze, looking up to see a man in a white shirt and black tie, watch covered wrist resting on the edge of the square table. and his hands, oh, lord his hands. if ethan could fall in love with any body part it would definitely be mark's hands. not in a weird way, of course. they just look nice, nice to help cook, nice to hold, nice to choke - "right... right okay." the two sat in silence for a moment before looking up at each other, sharing a similar look and smirk before returning to their meal. currently, it was going smoothly! the food was ideal and their server had been kind. the two left a generous tip and intertwined hands as they happily exited the establishment around 8pm.

"thank you for dinner, love. it was good." eef locked an arm with mark as he skipped playfully back to the car, scuffing his dress shoes along the gravel. "yeah, of course. a prince deserves nothing less -" "me? a prince? i'm flattered." ethan interrupted the other one, yet, he didn't seem to care all that much. "mhm," mark allowed his voice to linger until they arrived at the vehicle, "/my/ prince. all mine." he opened the car door for his date, "yes, all yours, mark. all yours." ethan agreed and winked at him as he climbed into the car, fidgeting with his dress shirt sleeves and hearing the door shut beside him.

on the adventure to their next stop, stargazing, a conversation struck up, "you know," mark started, "pastel blue is 100% your color, no doubt about it." he complimented, referencing ethan's pastel blue button down. "awe, i'm touched." eth clutched his heart in a state of sarcasm and comedic effort. mark chuckled along with him, switching lanes as he drove, "hah, yeah, yeah... not now, but you will be soon." it took ethan a second to pick up on his partner's clever joke. he pressed his lips together, feeling his slacks tighten ever so slightly. mark sneaked a glance at eef, quickly turning his eyes back to the road, "what's goin' on, darling? cat got your tongue?"

ethan sharply inhaled and snarled frustratingly, a wee bit perturbed that mark was causing him to feel certain feelings, "...fortunately." he shot back in a smart alec attitude. mark raised a brow, flicking on his blinker and taking a millisecond to look at his boy, "don't get cocky with me, ethan. behave yourself. you don't wanna mess up that reward, now, do you?" his question was unnecessary. of course eth didn't want to mess it up, so, he quickly adjusted his manner of speech and peered at mark, "no."

mark pulled in at a slow speed to the lot, smiling proudly, "that's right, baby boy. you're doing so well. just another hour or so." lord, that made ethan fucking /melt/. and mark knew this as a fact. he knew ethan's... /thing/ for praise. mark knew the power he held by obtaining this information, and damn did he /love/ abusing that power. "at last, here we are! do you wanna stay in the car or take a walk?" mark asked, grinning and becoming giddy all of the sudden. no surprise to ethan, though. he knew how much his boyfriend loved space.

"if you dont mind, can we stay in here? it's sorta cold outside and my clothes are getting uncomfy and the park's busy and i'd rather that me getting sensory overload not ruin valentines day for you." ethan confessed, pouting a bit as he ranted. "of course we can stay in here. it's no problem whatsoever. i might have a hoodie in the trunk, if you wanna change?" mark widened his eyes marginally, awaiting a confirmation. "uh - sure, actually, yeah. do you have any shorts or sweats as well?" eth asked, unbuttoning his shirt. "no, you can just take them off." mark suggested, popping the trunk and swinging open his side door, "you have boxers under them, yeah? just slip 'em off. it's night, no one's gonna see." he continued talking as he got out of the car. ethan, after removing his shirt, zipped down his fly, stopping and deciding not to remove his pants. it wasn't that he was nervous or anything, it's that, you know... mark kind of... "wound him up"... and his pants were hiding that.

mark returned shortly with an oversized white cloak brand hoodie, getting back in the drivers seat and cocking his head, "go on, it's nothing i haven't seen before." seeing that the hoodie would most likely cover down to mid thigh, ethan ended up taking off his slacks. this resulted with him in blue boxers and mark's hoodie, nothing else.

soon after, ethan was sat in mark's lap, gazing through the windshield at the glowing and bright constellations. "and that's the north star." mark whispered lovingly, pointing towards a designated spot in the navy blue sky and feeling ethan's body against his own broad chest. ethan sat, knees bended up and head cradled in the crook of mark's neck, "like the one from moana." he said, initiating another goofy voice, almost imitating a baby voice. mark chuckled briefly at the other one's statement, "yes, darling. like the one from moana. you're right. you're absolutely right." the two sat in silence for a decent 30 or 40 minutes, enjoying the warmth and welcoming embrace of each other's presence. ethan soon fell completely quiet.

odd.

mark peeked down, seeing eef struggle to stay keep his eyes open. he kissed ethan's temple, "you ready to go, sleepy head?" ethan nodded, to which mark responded by lifting eth a tiny amount and setting him down into the passenger seat. by this point, ethan was fully awake again. mark figured the silence had filled the younger boy with bordem, given, he hadn't been tired at all throughout their date.

the drive back was peaceful... or, at least half of it.

"no, no ethan listen to me, ranch does not belong on pizza!"

"it absolutely does, what are you even talking about? are you insane?"

mark huffed out his mouth and smiled, "you know what? if not liking ranch makes me insane then yes, i am." ethan giggled uncontrollably, kicking the tops of his feet against the under part of the dashboard, "you smart ass bitch." not fully grasping what he just said, eth continued to crack up at the joking argument the two just had. a smile still spread on his face, mark spoke up, "watch it, ethan." he warned in a cautious manner, laying his right forearm on the middle console. snickering, ethan fires back, "make me."

see, if there's one thing that ethan loves to do, it's to be a brat towards mark for the goofs and gaffs. however, ethan wasn't sure this was a goof and gaff moment. so he had two options: he could, 1, apologize and admit to being sarcastic. or 2, continue to dig himself a hole. i bet you could rule out which option he didn't choose pretty easily. ethan let his smile die down, whilst mark's only grew wide, "well, where did this sudden boost of confidence come from?" he quizzed, running a single hand through his hair and using the other to turn left at an intersection. ethan grew quiet, shaking his leg up and down, a bit afraid he wasn't going to recieve what mark had promised him. mark tsk'd placing a free hand on ethan's thigh once more, squeezing in order to get some sort of sound out of him, "no no no, you seemed so confident, baby. how about you finish your sentence, yeah? make you... what? what is it that you want from me?"

ethan swallowed, flickering his tongue over his lips and avoiding eye contact and still not answering. apparently, mark didn't like that. he gripped ethan's leg tighter, getting a whimper in return. "talk to me, prince." he demanded lowly, beginning to drive down the street they lived on. did mark really expect him to talk properly? if at all? when he was doing /that/?

"i - uhm - i want -" he tried, he really did. but he physically couldn't. eth was too focused on the plesurable bubbling around his stomach to think or talk about anything else. "please." he full on whined this time, bouncing with anticipation. mark turned into the driveway, putting the car in park and collecting his keys, phone and wallet, "patience, beautiful." he told, getting out of the car.

almost immediately after shutting the front door behind them, mark tore the hoodie from ethan's body and grasped his wrists, pinning him against the dining room wall. he planted light pecks from ethan's jaw to the base of his neck, mark making his way back to the other one's lips. he grazed his teeth along the ethan's bottom lip before kissing him fully and compassionately. the two stood there, mouths moving in sync. mark soon placed one hand on ethan's hip and one under his leg, propping him between the wall and mark's torso. ethan wrapped his arms around the other's neck, soon pulling away, breath heavy, "bedroom?" mark only nodded, carrying ethan up the stairs, too unable to keep his hands off of the boy.

mark placed ethan on his back against the grey bed spread, kissing ethan a couple more times before standing up to remove his shirt, "color?" "green, i'm fine - please -" ethan answered impatiently, sitting up on his elbows, legs laying flat. mark moved at an irritating pace, taking off his tie as if it was a ticking time bomb that could've exploded at any sudden movement. "mark, please i'm begging you, please stop teasing -" ethan pleaded, near throwing a full on temper tantrum at this point. mark shook his head and slipped off his dress shirt painfully slow, "mm, no... no, i don't think i will." he remarked, obviously joking. "i'm serious." ethan dropped completely on his back, covering his face in frustration. mark, now in only his boxers, climbed on top of ethan and pulled his hands down for him.

"i know, i know baby, and, you've been so patient all night," mark trailed the back of his hand down ethan's stomach, toying with the hem of eth's boxers, "so good for me, so good. such a good boy." mark praised, using one elbow to hold himself above ethan, and the other one to tug at the bottom's undershorts teasingly, "always so obedient, always so easily becoming a mess underneath me. i'm always so pleased with what you're willing to do for me... so pleased with how submissive you are for me, even when you don't even realize you are." mark kept his tone leveled and raspy, sliding his thumb beneath ethan's only clothing item, "look at you, already so whiny and wet for me, eth. you're so gorgeous, so handsome, a work of art. i wish you could see yourself right now, and how fucking hot you are like this."

ethan couldn't stand it, mark right on top of him, toned muscles more than visible, praising him and feeling mark's finger tips glide along his waist line. it was too much. he bucked his hips, hopeful for some sort of friction, becoming moody if he didn't receive it. "exactly my point, darling... so willing... so eager... so addicting...." mark let his voice trail, tugging the rest of ethan's boxers down and kissing south, lowering himself between ethan's legs and leaving red/purple marks on the inside of his thighs. ethan thrusted upwards, to which mark responded by holding ethan's legs down with slight force, continuing to claim what was his until he reached ethan's red and swelling member. mark circled his tongue across the tip and head area before taking it all in, pure bliss shooting in and out of ethan's body. ethan arched his back a bit, moaning every now and then.

this played on for a while, until ethan wanted more. which, mark was more then happy to gift to his good boy. mark was willing to do anything for ethan. so with that, he ripped off his own boxers and dug a small bottle of lubricant out of their bed side drawer.

after quite some time of, you know, love making and whatnot, mark had ethan's wrists pinned above him as the dom gracefully sucked hickies onto his sub's collarbone, still moving in and out of him.

"fuck, fuck mark i -"

"me too, let it go, that's right, such a good boy."

the two released at the same time, ethan's jaw hung open as mark fell onto his back, coming down from their climaxes.

a couple minutes passed when ethan turned his head to mark and started talking, "i feel better now. i don't know why but tonight's 'episode' didn't really affect me as much as they usually do."

mark whipped his head over as well, sitting up right against the headboard and pulling his boxers back on as he began to play with ethan's hair. the younger one crawled over to lay in mark's lap. "well it looks like my distraction worked then, yeah?"

ethan looked up at him, "yeah, guess it did."


	2. suggestions - not a chapter

hey - so after that first chapter i'm having a bit of trouble with thinking up ideas - so i'm calling for your help - leave suggestions in the comments, thanks !! :D


	3. bad student (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trans!ethan

this contains trans!ethan

\---

"bloop." ethan leaned over the space between their office chairs and touched mark's nose... for the fourth time after mark had said stop. he raised an eyebrow, yet didn't bother to look over at the youngest, "knock it off, eth. don't touch me." the oldest one went back to tapping at his keyboard, seeing ethan spin his in chair out of his peripheral vision. mark was becoming further irritated with his boyfriend's antics as the seconds went on. he had finally given ethan permission to sit in his office whilst he worked, but it seemed that he wasn't quite the "sit and watch" type of guy.

ethan clicked his tongue at a rhythm that was unfamiliar but recognizable, throwing his head back onto the headrest, quickly extending his arm to poke the side of mark's face. he immediately erupted with giggles at his own action.

mark hummed lowly and shut his eyes momentarily before opening them again and turning to ethan, "you're asking to be punished at this point."

"great, i can take a punishment." ethan laughed out, sliding his chair away from mark a bit.

"can you, now?" mark sardonically smiled and folded his hands together, "well, ethan," his eyes scanned the desk surface, "ah," he murmured, grabbing a blank sheet of construction paper and a black ink pen. he clicked the pen and wrote down a few unsystematic math equations, nothing like what they'd done in the unus annus video. the problems consisted of long division of decimals and fraction related topics. as he finished writing, he slid the pen and paper over to ethan, who had been confused as ever.

"complete this without crying." 

mark spoke plainly, delicately yet with depth. "you're not serious." ethan grinned playfully, resting the temple of his head on his hand. "i'm dead serious. pick up the pen and do the worksheet, ethan." he gestured to the paper and stood up to fold his blanket that draped over the back of his chair. ethan huffed, dropping his hands to his lap and looking up innocently at mark, "i can't do /that/. it's too much." he explained, watching as mark finished folding the blanket and grasped either side of the top of his office chair, looking down at ethan. "yeah? i thought you said you could take a punishment?" mark cocked his head, grazing his tongue over the bottom set of his teeth. ethan opened his mouth, silence spilling out before he could think of words to form, "well, yeah, not this one." he gestured exaggeratedly and spun to look back down at the equations, shuddering out of agitation. mark moved his hands from the top of his seat to the top of ethan's seat, pulling him closer, "i guess you should've thought about that before poking me, huh?" ethan furrowed his eyebrows and sighed, still looking over the written mathematics, "i'm not doing it."

mark chuckled, swiftly placing a finger under ethan's chin and a thumb directly on it, manually rotating eth's head, causing them to lock eyes, "guess you'll be here all night then. isn't that right, pup?" he asked, rasp overwhelming his tone. mark sat back in his chair, getting back to editing as if nothing had just happened.

ethan glared at mark, displeasure and vexation eating away at him, "i hate you." "hate me? wow, bold move." mark returned jokingly offended, he exited off a few tabs before opening a couple new ones. now all ethan had to do was work.

minutes rolled by like hours, the paper was beginning to look larger and the equations seemed much more difficult than they looked at the start. the youngest was radiating regret as he picked up the pen and commenced the first question in mark's messy, yet readable hand writing.

"4.8 divided by... this is bullshit. i literally - /cannot/ do this." "yeah you can. you can do that. and if you do, i'll be very proud of you." mark reached over to pat ethan's hand. with that, ethan began to work... well, work if you consider work to be nonsensical scribbling and a lot of distraction.

around an hour or two later, ethan had completed the page, with taking breaks to stare at what mark was doing, pet the dogs, and daze off a few times, he actually made great time. "did you finish?" mark asked, clicking to render the files on the monitor so he could finalize the project. "yes, finally. here, take it i don't want it anymore." ethan huffed, practically throwing the sheet into mark's lap and dropping his own head down onto the desk.

"jesus - okay okay, let me see," mark let his voice trail as he picked up the paper and began to scan his eyes over it, "okay, first of all, minus points because your name isn't on the paper, nor the date." the oldest grabbed ethan's pen and noted a few things at the top. "hey - wuh - what? that's not fair! don't be an ass just because you have the power to be." ethan whined, shooting his head up and scrunching his facial features together in annoyance. he flailed his arms carelessly as he talked. "don't get temperamental with me, nestor. i'll bend you over this desk right now and make you regret even opening your mouth." mark momentarily glanced up at his boyfriend, darkening his eyes before getting back to grading.

"oh, have i been a bad student?"

ethan let out a laugh, almost as if he thought mark was joking.

he thought wrong. he thought very wrong.


End file.
